Moments
by dhauren
Summary: A collection of drabbles and shorts with Darcy Lewis. Avengers, Captain America crossovers as well.
1. DarcyBuckySteve

These are just various drabbles and shorts with Darcy in them. A lot of them contain my OT3 Darcy/Bucky/Steve, so if you're not into that, you probably shouldn't read it.

* * *

Darcy folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me again why I have to be the one to buy condoms?"

Bucky shrugged and waved at her with the metal arm. "I was all over the news, pumpkin. Remember? It's a little hard to hide."

Well, she had to give him that. He had been all over the news when he'd been blowing up S.H.I.E.L.D agents as the Winter Soldier. But…she turned to Steve and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Captain America," Steve replied sagely.

Darcy huffed in annoyance. They were impossible. "I hate you both."

Bucky slung his real arm around her shoulders. "You probably shouldn't have sex with us then." He pressed a kiss to her temple, then danced out of reach when she swatted at him.


	2. DarcyLoki

"You've been gone for like two days! You scared me!"

Darcy Lewis poked an accusatory finger at her wayward scientist. Jane didn't look much like a scientist right now. She wore a strange, medieval-type dress, with her hair swept up in what had once been an almost regal hairdo, but now was hopelessly snarled after the Bifrost journey back to Earth.

She looked happy. And worried. Jane looked happy and worried. That should worry Darcy. Instead, she surged forward to hug her friend, who held her tight for a moment, but then pushed her back. Jane now had the serious face, a sure sign that she was trying to tell Darcy something important.

Before Jane could open her mouth, the Bifrost flared to life again. Darcy peered over Jane's shoulder and practically squealed. "Hey muscly man!" she called to Thor.

"Darcy," he greeted with uncharacteristic somberness. "It is good to see you again."

She skipped past Jane and poked Thor's solid arm. He didn't smile at her this time, so she pouted up at him.

"Darcy," Jane tried to get her attention, tapping on her shoulder.

A flash of green behind Thor caught her eye, and Darcy leaned to the left to peer around Thor's shoulder. Oh crapballs. Her brain was stunned enough to shut down, and that's when her mouth disengaged and took off on its own.

"Oh wow. I almost didn't recognize you without your penis-compensating helmet. I guess penis compensating isn't really high on your priority list now, right?"

"Darcy," Jane hissed, eyes nearly popping out of her head. Even Thor looked a little stunned, but Darcy just couldn't seem to rein in her mouth.

"I mean, I just assumed that since you're a god and all, you wouldn't need to compensate, but that helmet? Yeah, totally supposed to distract from other areas where you don't quite…" She gulped as the burning gaze of Thor's homicidal brother focused on her. "Measure up?" she finished with a high squeak.

Loki's slow grin, and the even slower slide of his eyes over her skin had Darcy shivering and ready to bolt. Or maybe something else.

"I would be happy to demonstrate how well I 'measure up'," he stated smoothly. Then he raised his hands, encased in some type of restrictive metal manacles. "Perhaps at another time."


	3. DarcyBuckySteve2

A little snippet from my **I'm Climbing Out of the Abyss, Can You Spare a Helping Hand? **that didn't make it into the story

Darcy's family handled the news better than she thought they would.

Her mother's eyes opened impossibly wide, then narrowed thoughtfully. "Huh. No wonder you were smiling so big when you got here."

"Mom!" Darcy flushed bright red.

"What, honey? I saw the pictures you sent us. Those are two very fine specimens. Good for you!"

Even as Darcy was reeling from her mother's enthusiastic acceptance, her father frowned a little, staring at her. "Do they…do anything together? You know – gay stuff?"

Darcy yelped and clapped her hands over her ears. "Ohmigod Dad! I'm not…I'm not discussing the particulars with you! Next you'll want a drawing or something. Just...just NO!"

Other than the occasional too-personal question from her father, it wasn't bad, but Darcy was missing her guys a lot. She knew they relied on her for their sanity and haven from the crazy shit they did, but she relied on them too. They both made her feel needed and loved, and that was something she had craved for a long time, but had never been able to find it before meeting Steve. Adding Bucky into the mix was only a huge plus.

About a week after she arrived, a wild commotion broke out in her family's kitchen. Since the doorbell had sounded about a minute before the commotion, Darcy wondered if her guys had come to find her.

She was completely unprepared to find Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit standing in her parents' kitchen. From the look on his face, something terrible had happened, and Darcy's stomach plummeted to her feet.

"Tony! What happened?" She rushed over to him, feeling tears starting.

His face twisted. "Darce…you need to get your ass home. It's….I'm sorry. Your boyfriend misses you so much he's starting to bat for the other team."

She stared at him open-mouthed, trying to process what he'd just said. "What?!"

"Him and Barnes…uh…they kinda had a moment. Total liplock. I wasn't prepared for that, Lewis! I mean, if I'm expecting something gay it doesn't bother me, but that was completely out of the blue. And there was tongue! I saw tongue! And spit. And…augh!"

Darcy choked for a moment, and then started laughing. Well, now the team knew, apparently. Looking at Stark's face, which was trying hard to look sympathetic to her but failing miserably, she decided to have some fun with him.

"Dammit. They couldn't wait for me to get home? Geez. They know it gets me hot to watch them play with each other."

Watching Tony choke on his own spit so violently that his Iron Man faceplate slammed back down into place was hysterical. Even her Mom was giggling.

Later, once Tony had stopped choking and had been able to look her in the eye again, Darcy told him about her and Bucky and Steve.


	4. DarcyBuckySteve4

Someone had to do it. Darcy/Bucky/Steve zombie AU

* * *

Damn supervillains. Darcy had been looking forward to a nice relaxing, slightly romantic getaway. Only a supervillain would be so vindictive as to kill (sort of) an entire island nation's population, just to get revenge against one man.

When Steve had been invited by the government of the island nation of Trinidad to visit, in a show of diplomacy, he'd reluctantly accepted. After being told he could bring his two lovers with him, his mood improved considerably, and he'd eagerly given Darcy and Bucky the news. Bucky wasn't terribly excited about it, but Darcy more than made up for it with her enthusiasm. They'd hopped onto a Quinjet and went their merry way.

At the outside festival meant to honor Captain America, Johann Schmidt, the crazed leader of Hydra who had apparently not disintegrated after being exposed to the full power of the Tesseract in the 1940s, crashed the festivities. He popped up beside the small stage that had been set up, and grabbed the prime minister of Trinidad. Darcy didn't know who the crazy man was, but Steve and Bucky did, if their spitting curses were any indication. But before any action could be taken, Schmidt plunged a hypodermic needle into the prime minister's neck, and then made his escape via helicopter while everyone was rushing to assist their leader.

Steve and Bucky tracked him until they hit water, and then returned. Both of them were angry, but Steve especially so.

Darcy tried to calm him, but Steve was in full Captain mode, pacing angrily while staring at the crowd of medical people surrounding the prime minister. So much for diplomatic relations. The prime minister had been attacked right under Captain America's nose, so that wouldn't go over well. Bucky was thinking the same thing, she noticed, because he was rapidly scanning the area. And indeed, there were military type people slowly moving toward them, trying to look nonchalant about it.

It was about to become very tense when one of the medical personnel tending to the prime minister uttered a short yelp, drawing everyone's attention. Darcy looked up, just in time to see the prime minister go from lying prone on the ground to lunging up and fastening his teeth on the throat of the nearest person.

"What the hell?" Bucky muttered.

Whatever 'it' was appeared to be a cascading effect. Anyone bitten reeled for a minute or two, and then attacked whoever was closest to them.

Darcy just stared as every zombie movie she'd ever seen unfolded right in front of her eyes. There was no doubt that those affected were zombies. Gone was any semblance of sanity or personality. They hungered for flesh and blood.

"Maybe we should get out of here," she suggested in a small voice, as the number of zombies began to outweigh the normal people. The change was so quick!

Steve was already pulling his shield from behind his back. "Get to the Quinjet," he ordered tersely. "I have to try to save those that are left."

Hell no. "Steve, no."

"Get her out of here, Buck."

Darcy shrieked in protest when Bucky grabbed her arm and began dragging her toward the Quinjet. Her eyes stayed glued to Steve's outline as he called for the normal people to come to him. No one reached him. They were pulled down and turned within minutes and then the crowd was surging toward Steve.

Bucky pulled her into the Quinjet, barking tense instructions to the pilot. The engine purred to life, even as Steve sprinted toward them. The jet began rising, and Steve leaped up to catch the edge of the hatch and pull himself in. Darcy screamed when one of the zombies seized his leg and latched on, teeth tearing at the material.

Steve kicked the zombie loose and pulled himself into the jet, slapping a hand on the console to close the hatch. Darcy's eyes were glued to the blood dripping down Steve's leg. He'd been bitten.

Bucky saw it too, and drew a gun, pointing it at Steve's head. Steve didn't move, jaw clenched and hands fisted, waiting. Staring at the two people he loved, watching them until the end. Darcy saw the change begin, saw his eyes redden, and his mouth start to snarl. But then he shook his head, and his eyes faded back to blue. Bucky watched intently for several more minutes, then lowered and holstered his gun.

Steve lowered his shield to the floor of the jet. The wound in his leg had already stopped bleeding. He shrugged. "Apparently, the serum prevents zombie-ism."

Darcy huffed out a slightly hysterical laugh, and threw herself into his arms. "You idiot!" she accused shrilly. "You're not allowed to leave me and Bucky. What would we do without you?" She slapped a hand against his chest angrily, and then pressed her forehead to it.

Steve smoothed a hand over the back of her head, other arm circling her and holding her tight. "I had to try to save them, Darce. You know that."

She looked up at him in time to see Bucky punch him right in the mouth. With the metal hand, which meant Bucky was very angry. Steve reeled back a step, blood blooming on his mouth, and then Bucky was wrapped around both of them. He'd seemed so emotionless during the whole thing, but Darcy could feel his heart hammering against her shoulder, and his rapid breathing against her neck.

"You're an asshole, Steve," he hissed.

"Yeah, I love you too, Buck."


End file.
